But He Didn't Wanna
by Genkai-chan
Summary: I was like the boy’s communicator, even if his eyes weren’t open. Naruto falls into a coma during Survival Training, what is everyone to do? A Narusaku fic, 6'th Ch. is up! R and R!
1. Give The Wrong Impression

**Genkai-chan: This is going to be a Naruto and Sakura pairing one the same lines with my other two sides of the main fic, But I Don't Wanna. My other ones are Kakanaru and Kakasaku, maybe I should so something with Sasuke, lol. R and R. This is in Sakura's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**But He Didn't Wanna _Give The Wrong Impression_!

* * *

**

I was standing here waiting for our new teacher to arrive, Sasuke and Naruto were the other two boys on my team, not saying I have a girl teammate or anything…

The blonde boy, Naruto, how I hate him, was setting up a trap for our teacher who was late. "Naruto don't…" I said exasperated. Sasuke glanced at us, he's so cool under pressure.

"Aww you're no fun, Sakura-chan." Naruto whined, I hate it when he calls me that, and he knows it, but Naruto just puts an old eraser between the door and smirks at his trap. I doubt it'll work if we have a good teach, they won't fall for childish things like that. A few minutes pass and the door is slid open and someone's head popped in and the eraser dropped don on his head, making dust fly around him, making look older than he probably is.

"I'm sorry Sensei, I tired to stop Naruto but…" I stutter, hoping that I won't be punished for Naruto's goofing off. 'Ha he got him good!' My Inner Self laughed manically as the man stepped in and set the eraser down and looked at all three of us. He had one black eye and his ninja hand band was covering his other eye, 'Is he blind?' I wondered.

"Hahaha, I got you good!" Naruto laughed, Sasuke was still sitting at a desk with his hands folded stared at our teacher, seeming to analyze the Sensei in question. Naruto always loved his pranks…

"Well my first impressions of you are…" Our Sensei started and then paused with his left hand on his chin thoughtfully. "A bunch of idiots and I don't like you." He said smiling, that was not good. I glare at Naruto and then at Sasuke, he too is upset at the hyperactive kid. "Come on." The teacher said and we walked out to Training Grounds and he leaned on the rail, seeming bored out of his mind, 'Is he really a shinobe?' I wondered. Naruto, Sasuke and I sat on the steps, I was between the guys.

"Well, introduce your selves…" He muttered.

"What about you?" Sasuke muttered.

"Me? Oh I'm Hatake Kakashi I don't really like to talk about my likes and dislikes, I don't have to tell you my dreams either. I do have many hobbies though…" He said and sighed.

"Well I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my dream is to be Hokage so everyone around here will accept me, I love eating Ramen but if I had a choice, I'd pick the stuff Iruka-Sensei gets me over the instant, but anything's good." He said smiling, that's just like him too.

"And the other boy…." Kakashi said boredly his eye looking at me as if wondering why I was here too.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "I don't have much of a dream, except to kill a certain…someone." He muttered, I blinked, Sasuke is such a mystery.

"And the young lady…" Kakashi gestured to men and I smiled.

"My name is Sakura Haruno and my dream is…" I paused and blushed, "Well I like this boy but anyway…I hate, Naruto!" I continued my face's red blushing was replaced with red hate directed at Naruto who looked hurt.

"Okay, okay…" The man said and got up. "Our mission is, Survival Training with me, tomorrow at six AM." He said. "Well see you all tomorrow, but don't eat breakfast unless you like to puke, and by the way I'm sure you three won't make it past Survival Training so if you're just now having seconds thoughts about being a serious ninja, don't bother coming, later." Kakashi said, I bet he was smirking too, under that navy blue mask of his, Naruto, Sasuke and I were left puzzled as Kakashi Sensei walked off with a mock salute.

* * *

**Genkai: I'm updating my other stories but sooner or later they'll all be in sync lol. Please tell me if you like it, ttyl.**


	2. Lose To Him

**Genkai: Okay don't worry the Sakunaru will be hinted soon, she does like Sasuke for now lol. Thanks for the Review, f-m-s.**

**Disclaimer: See 1's chapter.**

**But He Don't Wanna _Lose To Him_!

* * *

**

Naruto, Sasuke, and I were waiting under the afternoon sun; Kakashi had told us six am right? So where was he, it was almost 10 am! "Where is he?" Naruto asked for the millionth time in the past hour, my headache was growing no thanks to him!

"I don't know Naruto!" I nearly yelled, his voice annoying me to no end. 'Some teacher…' My Inner Self muttered crossing her arms. Naruto just sighed and sat down on his backpack, Sasuke was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed, he didn't want to be stuck with teammates like these, I bet. Naruto and Sasuke have totally different personalities…

"Hey, guys!" Kakashi's voice greeted cheerfully, coming out of nowhere.

"You're late!" Naruto glared and jumped up.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life…." He said boredly, our Sensei is such a weirdo.

"Yeah right…" Naruto mumbled and Sasuke got up from where he was and walked over to Naruto and me, I blushed a little.

"Well, enough of this, time to start!" Kakashi said ignoring the glares he received from us. "Okay, I have there two bells." He said reaching into his pocket and pulled out two bronze bells that dinged softly in the wind. "Now the catch is I want you three to take one from me." He paused long enough for someone to say something.

"But, Sensei there's only two of them and three of us." I blurted out.

"Correct, Sakura." He said nodding. "Only two of you can pass, but I doubt any of you can get one let alone two of you." He laughed. "The one to lose goes back to the Academy in shame and will be tired to one of those trees where his or her teammates will eat lunch in front of the loser." Kakashi said.

"What? That's stupid!" Naruto shouted, "But I won't lose!" He added. 'I doubt that.' I thought and then Naruto looked at Sasuke and me, 'Seeing if we want to win as much as he does, probably.' I thought and frowned.

Must you yell all the time, dunce?" Kakashi muttered and tied the two bells to his bag strap. "Now when I say 'go'…." He started, Naruto had reached and got out a Kunai and clenched it in his hand and was about to throw it at our insulting teacher when he felt someone grasp his hair and the arm with the weapon in it. Kakashi was now behind the boy and had his attack so that it was pointing at the boy's neck now. "I didn't say 'go', but that's good. You attacked like you were going to kill me!" He smiled. "If you three don't try like you mean it, you won't have a chance." He said and let Naruto out of his grasp.

"…" Sasuke was as speechless as I was, 'Kakashi-Sensei is so different when it comes to fighting, Naruto could've of easily been killed!' I thought.

"Ready…go!" Kakashi announced and instantly I ran off into the brush to calculate an attack while Naruto ran at Kakashi for another attack, and revenge. Sasuke was in a tree watching Naruto try again. Kakashi side stepped Naruto's lunge and tripped the boy on his face, Naruto rolled off and jumped up and threw his kunai wildly. "Watch it there you could hurt someone." The silver haired man said concerned mockingly. I watched in awe at all of this, I felt like I didn't stand a chance.

"Why you!" Naruto growled and ran at Kakashi with fire in his eyes, the man just dodged all of Naruto's punches and then found him self in front of the man again, his back wide up for another attack of embarrassment.

"Tisk, tisk, Naruto…." Kakashi sighed and put his hands in the form of a trigger. "You will amount to nothing if you keep these tactics up." He said.

"Naruto, get out of there, that's a dangerous attack!" I yelled Sensei's stance looked to be too advanced for him, but it was too late, Kakashi had poked Naruto in the ass and set him flying into the air. He landed with a thud and got up shaking. Kakashi sighed and got up as well. "Your time is running out." He said casually and looked to where Sasuke and I were; I suddenly felt like I really couldn't be as overly confident as Naruto and had a feeling Sasuke could win. 'But me…I'm not too sure now…' I pondered worriedly.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Okay remember this is Sakura's P.I.V about Naruto and their training, next chappie there will be Naruto going into a coma for reasons you'll find out soon. Review please!**


	3. End The World

**Genkai-chan: Okay, here's the third chapter, Naruto goes into a coma at the end, yeah. R and R. Sakura's P.O.V!**

**Disclaimer: See first ch.**

**But He Don't Wanna _End The World_!

* * *

**

Naruto was determined to get one of those bells, no matter what, that's for sure. I'm sure we don't have much time because Naruto ran at Kakashi again, he just did some fancy attack and sent Naruto spinning into the air. I came out where I was waiting, Sasuke did the same, and I looked at Sensei, wondering what he was reading. But maybe I didn't wanna know…

"Where'd he go?" I asked, looking around in the direction he might have landed. 'I hope he's okay.'

"Who cares, he's useless at this." Uchiha started and I looked at him.

"Well he's the only one who actually tired to get a bell." Kakashi muttered as he flipping a page in his little book. I looked down and sat down on a tree stump. "Something wrong?" Kakashi asked to me.

"We lost didn't we?" I asked softly, my hands cradling my chin. 'Damn it! Now Sasuke will never see how good I am!' My Inner Self brooded. There was a loud thud, we all figured it was Naruto falling from some tree he got stuck in, thanks to Kakashi's attack. Naruto wasn't the thing that had fallen; in fact it was a rockslide, we just didn't know it…

"Well…" Kakashi started to answer.

"It's because of that dobe, isn't it?" Sasuke butted in, his arms folded, I snapped my head up.

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Can't you hear what everyone says about him?" He asked. "Don't you know what he can do? Do you!" He yelled clenching his fists.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed jumped up, my green eyes traveled to Kakashi Sensei who didn't' do anything.

"I know, clam down." Kakashi said warningly but was cut off by another crash, Kakashi started running to its origin Sasuke and I quickly followed him. I saw Naruto lying in the ground; it seemed like one of the boulders had fallen him, because his body was pushed into a few inches of the solid ground. "Naruto!" Kakashi ran over to him and I let out a small gasp and made my way over to them, watching my steps.

"Sensei, is he…is he dead?" I wondered out loud, it sounded foolish and dismal.

"No! I'm going to get a Medic Nin, stay with him and move him away so no one else gets hurt. Stay here." Kakashi said and used some seals and vanished in the breeze, leaving leaves everywhere. I glanced to Sasuke who watched. I closed my eyes and nodded then picked up Naruto and dragged him to where we were talking before we found the boy. I set him down on the grass, my hands, slapping his face lightly…

"Naruto?" I whispered, sounding a bit worried, I'd hate to admit.

"Saku…ra." He started.

"You're okay!" I smiled, a wave of relief washed over me as our eyes connected.

"I….know….I can't….." He closed his eyes his head hitting the grass, I was worried and puzzled.

"Naruto, Naruto? What? I know I can't, what?" I asked, Kakashi appeared with a Medic Nin who examined Naruto, as I walked back to where Sasuke was watching.

"He's in a coma; it can last from a day to years…" The Medic Nin muttered.

"I see….and here I was going to say, thanks to him you all passed…" Kakashi said grimly and looked to where Naruto was laying; I glanced to Sasuke and couldn't smile.

"He's not dead! He just doesn't want to wake up!" I blurted out, Sasuke looked at me, as did everyone else. I looked down and blushed.

"How do you know that?" The Medic Nin asked.

"I…just do, I think he heard Sasuke talking and…" My words trailed off as Sasuke walked away. "Sasuke, where are you-" I was cut off by Kakashi's hand in front of me.

"Let him go." Kakashi said and sat down as the Medic Nin took Naruto back, 'I hope Naruto is fine…but…' I started thinking all pessimistic things.

"Sensei…" I didn't know what to say, but I felt responsible for Naruto's coma, but surely not nearly as much as Sensei felt…

"Go home, get some rest…" Kakashi said and I bowed my head, my pink hair swishing and I walked off. I glanced off into the setting sun and hoped all of us could visit Naruto tomorrow, and maybe I can help him wake up…

* * *

**Genkai: Kinda of lame maybe sad at the end, we'll see what happens to Naruto and what Sasuke's up to and sorry for my spelling and grammar I know I should reread it but I don't, gomen.**


	4. Wake Up

**Genkai chan: Hello my reviewers I feel REALLY bad I updated my other two Naruto fics but not this one, it was so late and I had to get off the computer….so here's the 4'chapter and thanks to my lovely reviewers. Still Sakura's P.O.V.**

**Full-metal-sousuke: I am not sure but I am hoping to think of a reasonable time, any ideas? Lol.**

**Shadow Kitsune67: You're absolutely right! I am so sorry for overlooking that and I will work on it ASAP. Thanks. **

**Blue Spirit17: Thanks, I'm updating now.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, ever!**

**But He Didn't Wanna _Wake Up_!

* * *

**

I woke up and saw it was around seven in the morning, I hurriedly got dressed and scuttled to where all of us had met yesterday to train. 'That's right….Naruto-kun is…' I thought and reached the Training Grounds, Kakashi nor Sasuke were there and I waited for a few minutes and went to got see where Naruto was, I wanted to see if her really was in a coma, my hopes still thinking he might be sleeping or something. I found out from Iruka that Naruto was in his house, people said that if Naruto was kept any other place, they wouldn't be any room for the in coming Shinobi and ANBU. I found the boy's house and knocked, as if he'd answer. I went in and walked upstairs, the house was messy, cups of already eaten ramen and chopsticks were everywhere. Jeez Naruto, haven't you heard of a trashcan? I saw his room door was open and looked in, he was laying there I walked in and looked at his clock, it was now ten in the morning, strange I didn't know that much time had passed. I sat next to him and put my hands in my lap. 'What am I doing here?' I wondered and glanced at Naruto, my eyes feeling saddened. "Naruto-kun…' I started scolding and shook my head,. "No…I…I just want you to wake up!" I shouted and stood up, "What am I doing here anyway? I bet Sasuke-kun hasn't even come over yet…" I muttered and started walking out. "Just….hang on." I smiled and walked down and out and I heard someone shouting for me, I looked around for Sasuke. It was Kakashi Sensei….

"Sakura!" He called again and I smiled a bit disappointedly.

"Kakashi Sensei…um, hi." I said a bit distracted. He walked over to me his hands in his pockets; he looked like he just woke up. I just looked down, I blushed, and here I was standing outside of Naruto's house I probably looked like I cared. 'But I do care! I mean…' My Inner Self shot back.

"Is he….in there?" He asked, I raised my head and sighed relived that he didn't say anything else.

"Uhm, yes Naruto is still…asleep." I said not wanting to call it a coma; it was too depressing…coma.

"Alright, thank you Sakura." He replied and looked around her, I was standing out the door, he seemed a bit hesitant but then smiled. "I'll see Naruto I guess, meet me at the Training Grounds, same time same place." He said and moved around me and walked in, his hand resting on the door frame.

"Sensei…" I started but he cut me off…

"Pass that info onto Sasuke too please." He said and walked up stairs not letting me finish my words. I frowned and walked back home, I wondered how people came out of things like comas, but I knew that as a member of Team 7, I was going to get him out of it, well until I bumped into Sasuke!

"Hey." He said and I stepped back….

* * *

**Genkai: Damn, I didn't want Sasuke to come outta of nowhere….well I guess we'll see what he's up to and how Sakura will help Naruto and what kind of other obsecrure training Kakashi has up his sleeve, sorry for the bad chapter, it was going to be better than this, trust me…**


	5. Think

**Genkai chan: hello there, sorry it's been longer than usual since I've posted but now that my two big essays are done I can go back to more important things than school, lol. Okay here's the next chapter, and I'll thank my reviewers next chapter so write something good. R and R thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Not my stuff.**

**But He Didn't Wanna _Think_!

* * *

**

I was surprised Sasuke seemed to come out of nowhere that I was silent for a while. "Sakura?" he asked and I snapped back to reality and blinked.

"Y-yes Sasuke-kun?" I blurted out, 'Man I'm an idiot…' My Inner Self sighed hopelessly.

"Do we have training today?" He asked.

"No…but Kakashi Sensei said that we have training tomorrow same time same place." I smiled regaining my usually perkiness. Sasuke just nodded and walked off I sighed and reached out as if to stop him but didn't do anything else. I just frowned and put my hands on my hips. 'Great, no what?' I thought and looked around growing bored then I remembered that I would help find a way to get Naruto to wake up and make team 7 a whole again. I nodded to my self and made my way back home for some lunch and to brainstorm, 'Hey, it's not like I have anything better to right?' My Inner Self muttered. On my way home I saw Kakashi leaping from the rooftops, I wondered if he did all the time and shook my head, 'I get stuck with the crazy people that's for sure.' I thought and laughed, Kakashi seemed to be heading to the memorial stone, I figured he was going to think. I continued on my way home and sat on my bed with a paper in pen in my hand, my brain blank like the paper. I had nothing.

I got up and wandered around my room which wasn't very big so I grew even more frustrated. "Arrg, why can I think of anything!" I muttered grabbing my hair. "And why am I trying so damn hard to help Naruto-kun?" I continued to rant. "And why is my stomach growling!" I yelled and thought. "Oh yeah…" I laughed, 'I didn't eat any lunch yet and it's almost dinner!' My Inner Self giggled. I looked around and nothing of real interest came to me so I decided to go out for ramen, and I have no idea how someone like Naruto can eat it everyday at every meal. I looked up at the skies, they were dark now and I knew it was going to rain soon, so I hurried my pace to the Ramen House. I sat down and saw Iruka drinking some sake there and talking to some other teachers. I wondered if he was trying to help Naruto too. 'Of course Iruka is, they're like family.' My Inner Self reminded me and I just ignored it as I ordered some beef ramen and waited. My mind traveled back to the blonde who was most likely still at home in his bed, in a coma. And it was my fault for not helping him. I didn't feel like eating anymore…

I stood up and noticed it was pouring already I just shrugged and started walking back home.

* * *

**Genkai chan: I know it's shorter than usual, I am sorry but my brain is alive somehow and I'll try and update regularly now. Ttyl.**


	6. Come Around

**Genkai chan: I apologize for not updating so soon but wouldn't let me log in for like three days. So here's more of the fic, R and R thankies! Kakashi's P.O.V.**

**Got-ramen: Thanks…Uhm what are you confused about?**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Nah, like having short chapters lol. Yeah Sakura is just a kind person hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**But He Didn't Wanna _Come Around_!

* * *

**

Rain was now starting to fall from the distant gray skies. My black eyes looked up, my usual orange book not in hand. I was still in brood mode and had no intent of moving from my perch, not in the least bit. Nope, I was going to spend all night on this branch if I wanted, even if it got stuck by lighting and caught on fire, yup I wouldn't move. I let out a sigh and looked around at everything getting soaked; the rain was starting to fall harder. 'I might as well go see Rin and Obito…' I thought and jumped down and started walking over to the engraved stone but stopped short as someone was there. 'Sakura Haruno…' I thought.

Sakura was kneeling down in front of the stone. "I don't mean to cause disrespect, but I wondered why I was saw Kakashi Sensei here, even before I knew I him, I saw him here a lot. One of you must know him, maybe more…" She spoke in a grim tone. "One of my teammates is in a coma, and I hate to admit it, but I'm worried, he's an annoying idiot who won't shut up about being Hokage, but I am worried. Kakashi Sense makes me worry too." She added softly.

'Why is she worried about me?' I thought still sanding within ear shot of the girl.

"I'm on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha, and well things were okay, but then Naruto had to go and fall into a coma. Sensei won't admit it…he's worried as well, I think we're the first team he ever passed…and he's losing us." She said. "Then again I might be wrong; we don't know anything about each other." She muttered and folded her arms over hr chest to keep her warm. I let out a long sigh and Sakura heard this and spun around so quickly she lost her balance and toppled into the mud. I could've stopped her from falling if I tried but that wasn't the point. I smiled softly and held out a hand to the girl who looked very embarrassed, she took it and with ease, I hoisted her to her feet. "Sensei….how long have you been there?" She asked softly.

"Don't worry about that, Sakura, go home and rest." I told her and then took off my vest and handed it to her, not sure if it'd help or not. She blinked and took it and put it around her.

"Thanks…" The girl muttered and looked around.

"Worried about Naruto, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah…." She sighed. 'I mean no. No way!" She corrected her self and looked away. "I hope he never wakes up!" She shouted and it looked like she instantly regretted that lie.

"I see…well get home, we'll have training in the morning with Sasuke.' I said and walked off. Sakura ran in the other direction and now I was cold without my green vest. All in all I made it home alright and got in bed, 'Winter…' My mind muttered as I drifted to sleep.

Morning came and I lazily got out of bed and saw a notice from the Hokage. I had to bring Team 7 by his office today. I scratched my head and got ready for the day, I teleported to the Training Grounds, both kids waiting boredly. "Morning." I saluted and walked over to them.

"Late, Sensei!" Sakura growled.

"Yeah, I was….helping an old lady cross the street." I muttered.

"Sure you were…make her write you a note then!" She laughed.

"Well let's go." I said.

"Go?" Sasuke asked.

"Hokage wants to see us." I replied as if they knew.

"Oh, can we stop by Naruto's on the way?" Sakura asked, and then looked to Sasuke.

So we all made our way to the boy's house and upstairs, Sasuke looked like he could care less and Sakura sat by Naruto's bedside watching him with a stern look on her face. I closed my eyes and started to walk down the stairs, Sasuke followed me. Suddenly there was a loud cry from Sakura and a thud. I ran back up and saw Sakura on the floor, her chair had fallen down, I walked over to her. "Sakura, what happened?" I asked, she didn't look injured.

"Sensei…Naruto….Naruto…Naruto's awake!" She smiled brightly, "He's holing me hand, that's why I was so surprised." She explained, her hands still being held by the blonde. I nodded and turned to Sasuke who snorted.

* * *

**Genkai-chan: Okay I'm back in gear so please review and we'll see what the Hokage wants but I'm sure you all know. XD TTYL.**


End file.
